The Murder
by firekitty16
Summary: Warrior cats! When a mysterious murder stalks into the heart of ShadeClan, it's up to Crystalpaw to find out what's been happening. But the cat she's looking for is unknowingly watching her every move... Rated T for blood, violence, and death scenes.
1. Alliegences

**My 2nd story! But whatever what we do without the alleigences first???**

**Alligences **

**ShadeClan**

Leader: Silverstar- Pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Darkshadow- Big brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Birdfeather- Young White she-cat with one gray paw, green eyes

Warriors:

Redwhisker- Aburn colered tomcat with green eyes

Vinetail- Dark black tom with amber eyes

Blackwind- Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Skyfeather- Pale gray she-cat with sky-blue eyes

Gingerstripe- Ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dustwhisker- White tom with brown legs, and tail w/ blue eyes  
Apprentice, Smokepaw

Dawnfrost- Tortoishell she-cat with green eyes

Wildheart- Brown tom with amber eyes

Snakefang- Brown tabby tom with orange eyes

Ivystripe- Black she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Crystalpaw

Heavytooth- Ginger tom with green eyes

Apprentices~

Crystalpaw- White she-cat with one gray paw and icy blue eyes

Smokepaw- Smoky gray tom with dark blue eyes

Queens~

Blossemfur- Tortoishell she-cat with yellow eyes (Kits, Hawkkit, Brownkit, Featherkit)

Rosepetal- Dark brown she-cat with pretty green eyes (No kits)

Kits~

Hawkkit- Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Brownkit- Brown tom with green eyes

Featherkit- Pale gray she-kit with blue eyes

Elders~

Soaringtail- Gray tom with blue eyes

Dappledleaf- Aged tortoishell she-cat

Yelloweyes- Pale gray she-cat

Flametail- Dark ginger tom; oldest in the Clan.


	2. A new apprentice

**Sorry I haven't gotten to this sooner. Iv'e been very busy.**

**A new Apprentice**

_Small description;_

_The scent of _pine on the trees was very noticeable, as a gust of warm wind blew through the treetops, carrying the pine-scent into the ShadeClan camp. The sky was blue with a shining sun in the middle, and there was no cloud in sight. It was green-leaf. Prey was plentiful, and cats were well-fed.

In the nursery;

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"Stop it!"

"I can clean myself!"

Crystalkit yelled all of these words out. Her mother was fiercely licking her on the ear.

"So what if I''m dirty?!" She hissed. "I can go to my ceromony like this!"

"Oh, no you can't." Replied Rosepetal, her mother. "Now just hold still. I only have to do the other ear, and I'm done!"

As soon as her mother was done, Crystalkit dramatically rubbed her 'sore' ear with her paw. Her white coat was shining like the moon. Her gray paw and ear looked silver.

Crystalkit trotted over to Dawnkit, who had already been cleaned and was looking out of the nursery den. Crystalkit knew she was waiting to see Silverstar go on the Moon-rock and call the meeting.

"Want to fight?" Crystalkit asked.

"No." Dawnkit replied, not looking away, "I don't want to get dirty again."

"Being an apprentice will be great!" Crystalkit exclaimed, hoping to start a conversation.

"Shhhh! There is Silverstar!!" Dawnkit gasped.

Crystalkit felt a rush of excitement. She hopped joyously in her spot.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Moon-rock!" The words rang out in Crystalkit's head over and over again.

Hawkkit, a den mate of hers ran outside. Crystalkit and Dawnkit followed him. Wanting to look like a real apprentice, Crystalkit walked slowly. Her sister did the same. Smokekit and Featherkit ran by so fast, you would beleive they were BreezeClan cats.

When the two finally got to the Moon-rock, every cat in the Clan was there. Silverstar looked like a glowing silver cat in the moonlight.

She began; "I have called the meeting for a certain reason. I think these kits here are ready to become apprentices." Silverstar motioned with her tail to the group of kits sitting below. They stepped up forwards a few.

"Vinetail, I assign you the task of being a mentor to Smokepaw. Train him well."

Vinetail padded forward to stand a cats' tail across from Smokepaw.

"Skyfeather, I'd like you to mentor Dawnpaw." Silverstar meowed.

Skyfeather stood by Vinetail, across from Dawnpaw.

This continued.

Featherpaw got Gingerstripe, Hawkpaw got Blackwind, and only Crystalkit was left. She gulped. Who would she get? All of the good warriors were already taken.

"Darkshadow, you will be Crystalpaw's mentor. Pass on everything to her that I have already taught you." Silverstar meowed seriously.

Crystalpaw's eyes grew wide as the moon. Dawkshadow? ShadeClan's _deputy _was _her _mentor?!

Darkshadow lined up next to Skyfeather, and all at once, the mentors' stepped forward. Crystalpaw knew they had to touch noses now. She leaned forward, and brushed noses with Darkshadow.

She was now an official apprentice.

**Sorry that took a long time to post!**


End file.
